Aphrodite's game
by earthmaker
Summary: Percy and the gang have been invited to stay with the Gods at Olympus, but Aphrodite has a plan up her sleeve. What happens when the boyfriends of Annabeth, Piper, Thailia, Lacy, and hazel man hoods are tested with the girls new found seduction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you girl's say, it would be such a fun game! Just a little teasing here and there." The Goddess Aphrodite said

"Well? I'm up for it"Thailia said

"Of course YOU'RE up for it" Annabeth said with a little doubt

"It might be fun, I actually wanna try this" Piper said

Along with Piper Juniper, Lacy and Hazel agreed.

"Yes wouldn't it be fun to test the boy's manhood and strength?" Aphrodite questioned

All the girls looked at Annabeth, pleading with their eyes.

"Alright! Alright we'll play this game" Annabeth said with a smile

All the girls including Aphrodite squealed in delight.

-Boys POV-

"Hey Percy did you get a letter to!" Leo yelled

"Yeah, oh boy what are the Gods up to now" Percy sighed

"They're planning something" Nico said appearing by me and Leo

"Well that's not really anything new" Jason said from the chair in the corner of the room. A few minutes ago he was passed out, but then woke up to all the noise in the room

"Guys Mr. D sent me a letter!" Frank yelled coming into the room

'So did the rest of us" Jason said

"Here I'll read mine allowed I'm sure all our letters say the same thing" Percy said

Dear Peter Johnson,

I and the other twelve Olympians wish to say thank you for saving mortals and Gods alike. For all I care you could have died and I wouldn't have blinked an eye, but Zeus insists that this thank you from the Gods take place. Anyway the moment you receive this letter you must pack at least five weeks of clothing to stay here in Olympus.

Mr. D

"Does everybody letter say the same thing?" Percy questioned

All the guys in the room mumbled yeah or just nodded their heads.

"Wait where are the girls?" Leo asked

"They have already left eailer this morning. I saw them with bags and Angus took them to the Empire state building" Grover said shyly from the door

"Hey buddy" Percy said

Grover nodded his head in response

"So we going to get ready and go or what?" Leo asked

"Sure let's get ready and head out, I'm wondering what their up to" Nico said

Almost half an hour later the boys were packed and put into a car with Angus and heading straight to the home of the Gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- Aphrodite's pov-

Looking through one of my many hand mirrors I saw the boys arrive and was greeted by their girlfriends. One of the many nymphs here came and began to lead the group their first night stay in the house that was just created for this special event that would be watched by the Gods and I. Ehhh this is going to be such a fun game I know it! And thanks to Artmis permission Thailia can participate as well. Now as they say….. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

-Percy's pov-

The house was beautiful and I could tell it was Annabeths design when she rebuilt Olympus.

"So Wise girl is this how you would want your future dream home?"

"Shut up Seaweed brain, but it would be nice if it was, I know where everything is"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me from behind, was it just me or were her hands a bit too close to my area? Whatever it was it was driving me insane down there. Instead I focused on the house; there was a room for all of us. The floor was done in cherry wood and the walls were of a yellow color. Columns decorated the outside of the house that lead to lake with a little spring. He house was made to stay in and be very comfy.

"Anyway since were here I suggest we all get settled down in our rooms, also you'll know what room you have because your names should be on the door in ancient Greek so no one's dyslexia will kick in" Thailia said while heading into the next hallway that probably lead to everyone's rooms.

I wonder why but she seemed nervous yet determined. She was up to something, I could feel it. Kissing Annabeth I let her know I'd see her before lunch. She smiled mischively. Hmmmmmm I thought. Walking down the hallway with everyone else there were doors on each side. The doors were of different colors. I guess it was to represent each color for each different Godly parent. Of course my door was of a sea green mixed with a deep blue from the deepest part of the ocean.

"Percy Jackson" it said

Walking through the doors I was engulfed in a sea of blue. There were colors of light and dark blues mixed with green and colors of coral reefs. It was home. Putting my stuff down I looked around to see a blue door by the wall next to the window. Walking over I gave the door a slight tug and opened the door.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled

In front of me was a near naked Annabeth, in a pink lace bra and pink lace panties. Her blond hair was down and flowing in curls around her head and down her back and to top it all off she was in black heels. She looked sinfully delicious.

"Percy" she pouted "You weren't supposed to see me till later"

"Uh" I said

Leaning back on the bed Annabeth looked at me, she looked like an angle in a bed of green sheets and white pillows. I felt a tighting in my pants

"Percy come here I'm cold"

Slamming the door I ran out the room and down the hall and threw myself into the lake outside. I had more respect for Annabeth than that, but Gods this was going to be a LONG week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-Girls Pov-

"I have no idea what to wear tonight! Ugh how am I supposed to get Nico?" Thailia said

"I know and I used my only good pair of underwear last night on Percy"

"Already?" Piper asked

"You're pretty quick" Hazel said

"What happened?" Lacy said

"Well actually I was just trying it on to see what I'd do and then Percy just came through the door without knocking. So I had to act fast and I did. It was the funniest thing"

Then all of a sudden a light heat filled the room making the girls a little warm.

"What the…" Thailia said but didn't finish since sitting before them was the Goddess Aphrodite

"You girls didn't think I'd leave you without giving you gifts to help. Please!" The Goddess said with a wave of her hand than had a fan in it

"Now come, come we have lots of things to try! Ah this is going to be so much fun!" The Goddess yelled with delight

All the girls even Thailia squealed with delight, Aphrodite created several long pink curtains for the girls to change behind

"I noticed how you girls can be modest compared to my other daughters"

Piper blushed while averting her eyes to one of the racks holding all sorts of lingerie.

"Well go on start trying"

As soon as those words left the goddess mouth all the girls went to the racks as the goddess spoke:

"Now remember girls you want to seduce them and they must fall prey to their boyish needs. Now to do that you must be the most erotic thing they've ever seen" She said

Looking through the racks Piper Thailia cried out. All the girls turned to look as she held up a black and red bra the upper half of the bra was red as bottom half was black. As for the panties they were the same expect for the black bunny tail in the back.

"Totally wearing this tonight!" Thailia said

"That's my girl! With a pair of Thigh length black stockings and heels you'll be golden! Ugh my money is on Nico breaking down first!" The goddess laughed

Suddenly Piper, Annabeth, lacy and Hazel rushed forward to the rack Thailia was at to pull out their own bunny tail underwear. Annabeth's was all gray lace with a white bunny tail, Lazy's was orange with a brown bunny tale, Piper's was a blue and white, and Hazel was yellow lazy with a brown bunny tail. Running around the girls got thigh length or full length stockings with heels to match. Aphrodite was squealing with delight and talking about how each God was betting which of the male demigods will break down first. After that the girls continued to run around the room picking out all sorts of things, everything they got was surly to last longer than five weeks.

"Now girls go get ready for tonight! Oh and I'll be back whenever something new arises that'll you'll girls need something. Oh and feel free to keep everything even after this game is done. Choa!" Aphrodite said before disappearing into a cloud of pink dust leaving a scent of perfume behind that began to cling to the girl's skin.

Thailia began to walk towards the door

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked with a smirk

Thailia looked back with a smirk,

"To get ready for Nico of course" Thailia said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

-Nico Pov-

I wonder what happened to Percy ever since we got together with the other guys to play basketball he's been sort of out of it. He constantly missed the hoop or kept getting hit by the ball. It was to the point we had to throw him out of the game and start a new one. I'm not really a fan of the game, but I felt like getting to know my new group of friends. Totally unlike me I know. By the time we finished the game Percy was still lying on his back on the grass staring up at the sky.

"All right what gives Jackson ever since this morning you've been out of it" Jason said

Percy still did not move or blink

"Yo, anyone there" Leo said while snapping his fingers in front of Percy's eyes

"Jason afraid you gotta do it" Frank said

Jason shrugged, placing his hand of Percy's side I noticed the hair on his arm stick up. Suddenly Percy's body shot up due to being shocked by Jason

"I saw Annabeth last night and she was sexy as fuck and I still have a freaking hard on, but I didn't want to disrespect her so I didn't do anything so I threw myself into the lake but for the love the Gods pink lace HOLY SHIT!" Percy yelled all in one breathe

All of a sudden everybody including me burst out laughing. Percy just continued to sit there looking crossed eyed while we laughed.

"Yeah we'll all of our rooms are connected to one of the girls rooms" I explained after Percy finished saying what happened

"So who's with who?" Percy asked

Percy-Annabeth

Jason-Piper

Nico-Thailia

Frank-Hazel

Leo-Lacy

"Wow okay"

After the game I went back to my room and laid on the bed after I showed and got that sweat smell off of me. I meant to close my eyes for a second but the next thing I knew I was in darkness. Thankfully I had a dreamless sleep.

After what felt like hours I woke up to a finger tracing an invisible pattern on my chest. Opening my eyes I looked to see Thailia!

"Morning sleepy head" She said in the most seductive voice I've ever heard and by the Gods was she….was she…oh Gods. She had her legs on either side of me and sat up showing her underwear.

"Oh for the love of the Gods!" I thought

She was…dear Zeus don't kill me. She was sexy and erotic and oh gosh I think I feel Nico jr. growing. Shit. Shit. Shit. She continued to trace my chest

"Well because you feel asleep you missed dinner I brought you a snack" She smiled

Getting up to walk up to a tray on the other side of the room, at first I meant to stay staring at the celling, but then I made the mistake of looking. HOLY SHIT! She…she had a black bunny tail! Stockings and heels! Nico Jr. was feeling cramped. I swallowed the lump in my throat, Jason was going to kill me.

"Thailia" I began

"Yes?" she said coming back to the bed with the tray

"Uh" Oh by the Gods

She started to get back on the bed, but then I sat up and moved back to the point my back was flat against the head board.

"What's wrong?" She pouted

"Uh nothing. Um I…I"

"Yeah?"

She began to climb over and was suddenly straddling my lap. Gods her chest was against mine.

"Thailia…I…think…you…should" Dammit I never starred!

"Say ah"

"Um" Without warning she put the strawberry in my mouth I had no choice but to take a bit or sit there with a strawberry in my mouth like a moron.

"Better?" she said while breathing in my face

Oh Gods, how she didn't feel Nico Jr. twitch I had no idea

'Are you okay Nico?"

"Yea…yeah"

She smiled and then…started trailing kisses on my neck!

Putting my hands on her shoulders I tried to push her away

"Uh Thailia we shouldn't"

"You don't like what I'm doing?" she pouted

"uh um your dad uh"

For a second her eyes flashed with anger but then quickly faded I probably imagined it.

"He won't know"

Leaning back down she began to kiss the other side of my neck. I couldn't take it, not being gentle at all I pushed Thailia off and she fell back to the other end of the bed while I jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Running all the way down the hall I jumped through the black mirror at the end of the hall that lead to the Underworld once there I shadow traveled to the house my father lived in. I ended up in the great hall.

"Nico are not supposed to be on Olympus?" Persephone said while my father watched me as he sat next to her

Without stopping I ran into my room and willed myself to not come out until dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

-Girls Pov-

"Thailia oh my gods!" Hazel said while laughing

All the girls were sitting outside on chairs eating finger sandwiches, sodas and other types of desert

"I know! You should have seen him and little Nico moves a lot!"

"Ewwww" all other girls expect Thailia said

"So who's next? Annabeth and I already went"

Hazel, Lazy and Piper looked unsure.

"Well I could go next" Piper said

"Okay. Yeah" Hazel and Lazy agreed

Suddenly a new chair appeared and sitting on it was the goddess of love herself drinking a cup of tea.

"Thailia that was splendid of you! Oh Nico still has not come back from the Underworld! Oh this is much more fun than I thought!" Aphrodite said

"Now" she continued, "later today you should all invite the boys to the lake behind the house so you know you could have at least some privacy from the meddling eyes of us Gods. Then Piper sweetie that's when you make mommy proud. Now go to your rooms and in there are lovely bathing suits from yours truly. Now go! Go!"

Laughing the girls got up to go to their rooms as the goddess continued to sip her tea and then got up to walk toward her room here in Olympus.

-Boys Pov-

"Nico your back! What happened?" Frank said

"Um" was all Nico could muster

From the corner of the room Jason was looking at Nico with threating eyes

"Well what happened?" Jason asked with a dark tone

"Jason what's up with you?" Percy asked

As for Leo he was looking back and forth between Jason and Nico

"Well?" Jason asked his eyes closing to slits

Taking a deep breath Nico explained everything

"Ow!" Nico yelled as he was pushed against the wall Jason moved to punch him

"Hey! Hey!" Percy yelled as he grabbed Jason and pulled him off Nico

"Jason Nico didn't do anything! He did what I did and ran!" Percy said

"You didn't do anything?" Jason asked

"No I didn't I swear"

Taking a deep breath Jason backed away as Frank stood by the door unsure what to do as Leo was laughing his head off.

"Hey boy's" Thailia said poking her head through the door Nico's whole body went stiff and Jason glared at Nico

"Us girls are going to take a swim wanna come?"

All the boys said sure expect Nico

"Nico?" Thailia asked her voice took a seductive tone and in front of everyone!

"Uh…Uh sure" Nico replied

"Okay" she walked out

Nico was grabbed by the collar and pulled toward Jason

"Touch her you DIE" was all Jason said while letting go of Nico and walking away

"It's okay buddy, I got your back" Percy said while patting Nico's back

-Jason pov-

I Jason Grace son of Jupiter vow that if Nico di Angelo places a finger on Thailia grace all of Hades will break lose. Walking into my room I was engulfed by a king sized bed and walls and ceiling that were painted of the sky in any time of day. It was beautiful really. Some walls were a cloudless blue or were filled with clouds. Changing into my blue swim trunks I got ready to head out when I heard a Piper's voice:

"Jason I need you help"

"Sure I'm coming"

Opening the door I looked around for Piper finally my eyes settled on her. IN THE NAME OF THE GODS AND ALL THAT IS HOLY!

"Jason?"

"Uh"

Piper had heels on, but that's not the part that got to me. She was standing on one leg while her other leg was kneeling on the bed….she was in a bikini…her bikini bottom were of a sky blue with strings of the side. With one pull the whole damn thing could come off! As for her white bikini top it was placed to cover herself but the strings were undone and her hair was placed all messy on top of her head.

"Can you tie my strings?"

"Uh sure" I said

Walking over to her I began to tie the strings.

"You okay Jason, your hands are shaking?"

"I'm…I'm fine"

Tying the strings I went to go walk away

"Oh wait Jason could you rub lotion on my back? I can't reach" Piper smiled at me.

Turning back around she bent over the bed and was on her hands and knees and SLOWLY laid on her stomach. Gulping the lump in my throat I grabbed the sun tan lotion from the top of her dresser and grabbed the lotion. Walking over I began to apply the lotion my hand got close to her bottom and she let out a quite moan that I still heard. My friend was having a hard time not moving is all I have to say.

"O…Okay I'm done" I said blushing

"Oh wait I wanna show you something"

Nodding my head I watched as Piper began to lotion her legs, beginning at her ankles and then slowly moving up toward her…area… she was laying back and watching me.

"Jason" she gasped as her fingers slowly….

Running around I ran out the door and down the hall

"Hey Jason, Ah!" Leo yelled as I pushed him out of my way and just kept on running out the house and past everyone that was at the lake. Oh Gods, Oh Gods why me!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to all my fellow reviewers! First I wanna say thank you to all of you for helping support me and my writing and I'm loving writing more than ever! Oh this is shot out to

X3hellokitty thanks for checking the mistake on the name of that guy with like eyes all over his body. Sorry I'm feeling lazy so I didn't write his name here

Anyway I'm having trouble and I need all of your guys help!

Reason why is cause ii have no idea what to put for next chapter!

If I should do Hazel and Frank or Leo and Lazy and another problem is I don't even know what to do! How to come up with an idea for the girls to seduce the guys in the home of the Gods.

So I need YOUR help, and I'd really apprentice it. J

The faster I get ideas the faster you guys get next chaperter

And yes ill give you a spoliler after hazel and lazy seduce boys a twist in the story is totally going to happen!

\So for all the mistakes in this I am a lazy person. :p J

Thanks to all of you and I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

-Leo pov-

Well I'm so not going to lie, that hurt. I wonder why Jason pushed me to the side like that and kept on running as if Hades giant dog was chasing his heels. Lifting myself off the floor I shook my head as if being thrown to the ground dropped my IQ. Yeah right, like THAT could drop my IQ. Walking out to the lake I saw that the only one there was Lazy and what I saw defiantly dropped my IQ. She was….oh gods…topless!

She was lying face down on a towel by the lake her bikini bottoms were of a mixture of red and brown. Which reminded me of the forges back in camp how I'd love to…NO! STOP side of Leo that justs…NO! Stop! Lazy good girl…not a…this is going to be hard…

"Leo?"

"Uh yeah Lay what's up?"

"I forgot to put sunscreen on my back, could you please?"

Take a deep breath. In-out, "Su-sure"

"Bottle is in my bag"

Looking around I noticed a bag a few feet away. Walking toward the bag I opened it to get the sunscreen only to see Lazy's bikini top staring back at me. Taunting me.

"Deep breath, deep breath" I said to myself

I turned around to go back and help Lazy and then…I died. I practically heard the voices of the dead whispering in my ears the desires I REALLY wanted to fulfill at the moment.

"Leo" Lazy looked back at me with a smirk…oh what I'd do to that smirk

NO! Stop this is Lazy!...in a…in a beautiful sexy way. STOP IT! It was hard though Lazy was sitting with the back of her thighs against her legs and her hands were coving her breast. But that didn't hide the whole breast. And little- well I wouldn't say little but little Leo was getting stiff, if you know what I mean. She was the sexist thing I've seen in my not lived long enough life. I am totally applying sunscreen nice and slow.

As I applied the sunscreen I started getting nervous. Why you may ask, well because as I was touching Lazy she had her head rolled back and eyes closed-moaning. Enough to make a man die just so he can be brought back to life… sexually. Yep.

"Leo are you okay? Your not saying anything"

Lazy looked at me with half closed eyes and a very seductive tone. This is what I did:

-drop the bottle

-stood up

-walked away

-went to my room

-laid face down in my bed

-screamed into the sheets on how unfair life was to men's sexual needs


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

-Frank pov-

I wonder what's going on with everyone. The guys are just freaking out, running around everywhere and disappearing for hours. Now Leo was in his room next door screaming his lungs out thinking no one can hear.

"Hazel sweetie do you know what's going on?" I asked

Hazel was sitting by the edge of the bed her back facing me. I saw the sides of her ribs expand and decrease with a loud breath.

"Frank I can't do this!" she cried

"Can't do what?"

That's when Hazel began to explain everything on the game Aphrodite came up with. Ah so that's what going on.

"Baby you are good enough for that" I said

"No I'm not"…"You really think I am?"

"Yes"

With that she jumped up and kissed me. Running to her room she came back a few minutes later in the most sexist thing I've ever seen. Jumping on the bed she kissed me. And yes even I can't believe I was the first to lose the game, but hey it was worth it.

Hey guys sorry for short stupid chapter but I really had no idea what to do with Frank and Hazel like it was hard just thinking this up. I'm sorry for dissaopting you guys but this is it till next chapter that comes with a twist. Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

-Boys pov-

"The girls are doing what?!" All the boys except Frank yelled

"Yeah, Hazel explained to me last night"

"Wait let's get this straight" Leo says

"The. Girls. Are. Trying. To. Seduce. Us. To. See. Who. Gives. Up. And. Has. The. Most. Will. Power. And. The. Gods. Are. Watching." Jason said slowly

"Got it" Leo says nodding his head

"I got an idea" Percy says aloud, "The girls don't know we know what their up to right." Percy says

"Yeah" Agree the rest of the guys

"So" Percy continues "What if we beat them at their own game" Percy smirks

All the guys look at each other

"Seduce the girls back" Nico states

"Nico I give you permission to seduce my sister" Jason says

With that Nico smiles really big

"So when will you guys start, because of last night I'm already out of the game" Frank says

"We will start tonight' Percy says

The boys smile brightly and begin to plan what they'll do tonight.

Again sorry for short chapter I don't have as much time as I did with other chapters, but I promise I will attempt to make next chapter longer. Hope you guys like the twist in the story. J


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

-Percy's pov-

"Time to put my plan into action" I thought

Spraying on a bit of cologne I walked over to Annabeths door. Knocking gently she opened the door. She was in a pink robe showing off the top of a lavender lace bra. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Percy!" She said in mock surprise

Leaning against the door frame I leaned down and gently breathed in her face

"May I come in?" I asked

"Bingo" I thought

Annabeth was blushing. Knowing her though she wasn't going down that quick, Walking in I went and sat on the edge of the bed. Annabeth had her back to me and was grabbing something off her dresser. For a moment I looked out the window. The gray curtains were pulled to the side reveling all the stars in the sky, even the blue moon and a few dark clouds. It was beautiful.

Looking back at Annabeth

"Not as beautiful as what's in front of me though" I thought

Annabeth had dropped the pink robe and was standing in lavender lace underwear.

"So…." She began while running her fingers through her hair

She knew how much I loved it when she did that. Two can play that game. As they say…let the games begin!

"Annie come here" I said motioning with my right hand for her to come forward

Smiling she came moving her hips very seductively. She stood in front of me placing her hands on my shoulders smiling down on me. I on the other hand had different ideas on this position. Grabbing her from behind her left thigh I pulled it close to me, her leg now kneeling on my left side her breasts and neck in my face.

"Percy?" she gasped as I trailed kisses up and down her neck, each time stopping right before my lips fully kissed her breasts.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight" I said looking up into her flushed face

Letting go of her I walked back to my room saying goodnight. Looking back I saw a flushed Annabeth looking confused. Smiling I shut the door behind me. Once the door was closed I danced happily. Score for boy's team! I yelled silently to no one with my fists in the air.

-Annabeth pov-

"What the heck was that?!" I thought

I was lying on my back on my mattress looking up at the celling while tracing the kisses Percy left on my neck.

"What is Seaweed Brain up to?" I whispered, but then getting lost in the memory of his lips on my neck


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

-Nico pov-

Clapping my hands together and rubbing them I paced in my room.

"How to seduce Thailia?" I thought

"How to seduce Thailia?" I thought over and over

Sitting on the edge of my bed I laid back and tried to think, but then felt sleepy. My eyelids began to close when….bam! I got an idea on how to seduce Thailia. But I would have to wait till late tonight. I was so proud of myself. J

-Thailia pov-

Changing for bed I heard Nico pacing back and forth in his room so I was hoping that he would come in for a visit. With that thought I put on a black see through nightgown that still covered all my good parts. I actually let my hair down and even sprayed a dab a tiny bit of perfume. Smiling to myself I heard Nico jump out of bed, my lights were off and it was late so he probably thought I was asleep. Quickly going to my bed I got under the covers and laid still.

-Nico pov-

Silence filled my ears and my soul, but being the son of the underworld it's not like I got much noise except for the here and there moans of the dead. Getting up I quietly walked over to the doo that joined me and Thailia room. Opening it slowly I looked in to see her lying in bed breathing softly. Walking over I go to her bed and began to climb in from the bottom of the bed.

As I went under I creased Thailia leg and used the other arm for balance as I clawed under. Finally I was fully on top of her. Underneath me she stirred a bit and her brow was furred. Smirking I went and began to trail kisses from her temple to her neck and then back up. I can't say I didn't appreciate her nightwear… I am a guy after all. Running my hand s underneath her gown I stroked her hips and stomach.

She started to squirm

"You know I'm beginning to think you're not asleep Ms. Thailia Grace"

"What the fuck Nico" She moaned

Chuckling I began to kiss the top of her chest, till she fisted her hands in my hair.

"Well I hope you sleep well Thailia"

I jumped up from on top of Thailia which ended up pulling the whole blanket off of her giving me a nice view of the beauty beneath me. Not even bothering to fix the blanket (this is all for game if it was real I would have totally fixed it and kissed her goodnight) I walked to door. Saying goodnight one last time and closing the door behind me.

-Thailia pov-

What in the name of Hades was that! Now because of stupid Nico I can't sleep let alone think straight! Dammit son of Hades I wish I could dam you to hell but since that won't work out I'm going to have to find another way to dam you!

Curse you Nico de Angelo!

-Nico pov-

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

-Jason pov-

The breeze was cold and strong, but if I concreted in the area around me I could control the temperature so that Piper would be nice and comfy and wouldn't be worried. I was actually surprised that Piper even went along with this whole game, I understand that her mother is Aphrodite but still…Piper? Besides I invited Piper out here so that I could seduce her into giving up the game like Frank did. If I won't be able to then it'll be up to Leo to get Lacy to give. Apparently this game is going to go on and on until all the girls or all the boys give up.

Feeling the slight shift in the warm bubble of air I created around me I looked to my right and saw Piper looking beautiful as always. She was in a white short sleeved shirt with glittering blue short shorts and she was barefoot which showed the true extent of her long legs. Finally her long brown hair was cascading down her back. She was positively beautiful.

"Jason everything alright? You usually don't do any surprises like this."

Chucking I took her hand and pulled her close to me-very close.

"Jason…"

"Shhh…Piper don't you know how beautiful you are" I said while breathing in her face a little causing her eyes to flutter

Bingo. Leaning down I was about to place my lips gently against hers when she pulled away completely. Totally not bingo.

"So, it's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"The stars cannot compete with your eyes" I whispered in her ear

"Well it's good to know that you get more from your father than lightening, good looks, and a bad temper." Piper said walking away

Okay that was just wrong. I know my father was with lots of woman but still she totally…like…like really!

"Piper" I said pulling her close

"Jason" She said glaring up at me with only a glare she could give me.

"Piper, may I kiss you"

With that her eyes widen to the size of a disco ball and after that moment of shock she pushed me away.

"Jason Grace how dare you try to seduce me in order for me to give up my mother's game!"

"How did you…" But I didn't finish Piper was walking away

"Jason Grace you've just made the stakes a lot higher!"

Oh shit, this wasn't going to turn out well. Is it too late to back out? The sound of Pipers slamming door in the distance told me the answer…yes yes it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

-Boys pov-

"Are you serious Grace?!" Percy yelled along with Nico and Leo

"I know" I said, "I screwed up, but come on guys we're MEN we got this in the bag!" I said

Nico sighed "yeah and their WOMEN with all the good stuff"

"WE have good stuff" Leo mumbled

Percy went and pinched the bridge of his note. An action he got from Annabeth.

"Okay…so now what?" Leo asked

"We keep going with the plan even though the girls know" Percy said "but we'll need help" Percy said smiling wide

Jason, Leo and Nico looked at each other wondering what was going through the Sea Princes mind.

"Well?" Jason asked almost afraid of Percy's answer

"We could ask our fathers to help, they have had many women. So of course they must have some tips" Percy's smile grew bigger as well as all the other boys in the room.

-Girls pov-

"I can't believe that Jason Grace!" Piper yelled

As Piper fumed on a plush chair, Thailia was cursing herself for letting Nico get to her like that. As for Annabeth she decided to voice aloud how she was mad and how she will kill the Sea Prince. As for Lacy she sat in the center of the room looking at the angry girls around her.

Suddenly a rose smell entered the room and in a cloud of pink dust Aphrodite appeared.

"Girls! Girls! I know your upset but the only way we are going to beat the boys is if we beat them at their own game!" The goddess said angrily

"Mother what are you saying?"

"Well now those young heroes have sought the help of their fathers on the power of seduction"

Suddenly every girl's anger flew to the roof.

"Now girls I am going to give you each a drink. This drink will be able to bring out that seductiveness out of you, but don't worry it won't be slutty I know how you girls are."

With that the goddess handed each girl a clear circle bottle filled with a pink liquid.

"Now drink"

Each girl went and drank the whole bottle of pink liquid, suddenly each girl felt a heat spread throughout their body as a pink color filled their cheeks.

"My turn!" Lacy cried with a smile that goes from ear to ear.

-Leo pov-

Walking out of my room I had just finished having a chat with my father Hepatuese. He gave me some good tips and I couldn't wait to use them. I was heading to a room under the house that allowed me to forge to my heart's content.

Walking down the door I noticed Piper and by the gods!

"Hi Leo!" She said smiling shyly

She was…she was…

CLIFF HANGER! WOOOOOHHHOOOOO!

By now I'm sure you've all heard of SOPA! They want to get rid of our beloved Fanfiction. Please sign a petition in which won't allow them to get rid of our free access to read and write fanfiction. I signed it already!

The website is:

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

A few thousand more signatures are needed by stepember something. Sign it and get whoever you can to sign it if you want Fanfiction to stay with us forever!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

-Leo pov-

"Lacy!" I yelled

She was…she was in my work apian and…..nothing else! Her skin had some dark spots on them and her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. She had a hammer on one hand as she smiled at me.

"Leo! Come here I want to show you what I made!" She smiled from ear to ear as her cheeks became a pink color.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I walked over to her, the closer I got the more she leaned back. Till finally she was fully on her back.

"Leo" She pouted sticking out her bottom lip

"Sorry boys" I thought "I'm not passing up this chance"

Leaning down I kissed Lacy passionately as everything else disappeared.

I just wanted to say I's so sorry! I made a huge mistake! In the last time I made a huge mistake! I wrote that Leo walked into Piper but really I meant to write the name Lacy! I'm sorry for the confusssion. But hopefully this chapter fixed it. And sorry I haven't written more often its just that ive been lazy and school is about to start!

And sorry this chapter is baby short!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

-Boys pov-

"LEO HOW COULD YOU!" the boys yelled all together

"There was no way in Hades I was going to pass that chance up!" Leo defended himself

"Man we understand you believe me there are times that I just want to ravage Piper but I keep myself in check. Now it just me, Nico and Percy playing the game! How are we going to win!?" Jason yelled toward the celling as if asking the Gods for help

Suddenly water covered the stone floor from wall to wall as thunder shook the building the boys were in. After a few moments Zeus and Poseidon appeared in front of the boys.

"Dad?" Percy and Jason said at the same time

Zeus decided to speak first as Poseidon gave a warm smile to his son

"We have spoken to Aphrodite and she has changed the rules of the game in our favor due to the fact that the rest of you boys are a disgrace to your fathers."

Frank and Leo looked down at their feet

"If you have forgotten brother my son is still in the game as well."

From the dark corner of the room Hades himself stepped out and walked toward the group of boys while a dark shadow clung to him.

"Hey dad" Nico mumbled

"Son" Hades nodded his head

"Very then" Zeus began "As I was saying Aphrodite has now made a change in the rules of the game since so far it has been…intesting."

At that moment Zeus deiced to glare at a frightened Nico.

"Nico di Angelo when I have finished saying the rules I'd like to have a word with you" Zeus continued to eye Nico

"Yes sir" Nico squeaked

"Don't frighten my son brother or your regret it"

"I'm sorry brother but whose realm are you in?"

"Enough both of you" Poseidon spoke "As my brother was saying but didn't finish now there will be two winners. Whichever of the two is completely based on you. One male, one female, two male or two female. Those will be the winners. How that game is performed is still underway except now you may do anything you must."

After the little speech from the God of the Sea Jason, Nico and Percy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now Nico if I may have that word with you?"

Gulping and trying to hide his fear Nico stood up and followed Zeus outside where he was going to get a fatherly chat from Zeus himself.

"Poor guy" Leo said

Poseidon smiled at Percy and wished him good luck as Percy thanked him. With that Poseidon disappeared as for Hades he was waiting for Nico to come back from his chat with Zeus. Without waiting Percy and Jason walked away in order to get ready for the game tonight. As for Leo and Frank they waited for Nico to come back and when he did poor little Nico traumatized. Hades looked at his son and nodded his head, with that Nico walked away with his father to walk through the portal that leads them straight to the underworld.

"So what now?" Frank said

"Go see the girls?" Leo suggested

"Okay"

Since the boys were out of the game they were sure the girls will have no problem having them around.


End file.
